


The Most Important Meal

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Newlywed Ai and Sousuke enjoy their honeymoon morning together.





	The Most Important Meal

Ai stood in the kitchen of his and Sousuke’s home, mixing eggs and milk in a bowl, sprinkling in salt with a dreamy smile on his face. The stereo was playing his favorite pop songs, and sometimes he would sway his hips and bottom to the music. Ai was on top of the world this morning, as he continued preparing breakfast, because he and Sousuke had just gotten married, last night. The wedding was fun, beautiful, and everything he could have wished for. His friends were all there, cheering them on when he sealed the marriage with a loving kiss, and every time he thought about finally being able to join with his boyfriend, no, his husband in neverending matrimony, his heart swelled. But his favorite part was the after the reception, when he and his husband finally had the night all to themselves. Ai had never gone all the way with Sousuke beyond occasional heavy petting, but finally being able to make love to Sousuke, give him his heart, his body, his very soul, felt magical. He was still bare from last night’s lovemaking, save for Sousuke’s tuxedo shirt that he was practically drowning in, the silk panties on his bottom, and the long lace stockings on his legs. While he danced and prepared breakfast, he would sometimes catch a whiff of his husbands scent from his shirt on him, making him feel even more connected to him. Sousuke was Ai’s, and Ai was Sousuke’s, and it would stay that way forever. Ai swayed his hips, and swiveled his bottom once more as he mixed the eggs, but was broken from his dancing when suddenly, his husband spoke from behind him.

“Now that’s what I like to see.” Sousuke said, with a smile.

Ai turned his head, used to Sousuke’s presence, and smiled at him. Sousuke was wearing nothing but his boxers, which clung to Sousuke ever so tightly and left nothing to the imagination.

“Good morning, my husband!” Ai said with a giggle. Referring to Sousuke as his husband still made him giddy.

“Good morning to you too, baby.” Sousuke said as he started to walk over to him.

Sousuke wrapped his large, well-developed arms around Ai’s waist, and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Whatcha cooking?” Sousuke asked.

“Just some scrambled eggs!” Ai said.

“My favorite.” Sousuke said, kissing Ai on the cheek. “Such a good little wife!”

Ai giggled at the ticklish feeling of Sousuke’s soft lips, and the scratchiness of his rough five-o-clock shadow. Sousuke peppered kisses all over his cheek, and then the exposed nape of his neck. Ai didn’t mind his husband’s affection, until Sousuke’s large hands made their way into his soft panties.

“S-sousuke...” Ai said.

“Yes, baby, what is it?” Sousuke said between kisses.

Sousuke rubbed Ai’s cock with his rough hands, making the boy sigh and start to stir.

“I’m...trying to cook, honey.” Ai said, trying to stop Sousuke. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Oh, I’m definitely hungry.” Sousuke growled in Ai’s ear, and sealing his intention with a nibble of his earlobe.

Ai’s cock started to stand at full attention, tightening his silk panties even more. Sousuke’s grip hardened on it, and started to stroke with one hand, while the other worked it’s way to the back, and rubbed against Ai’s precious pink hole. Ai threw his head back, giving Sousuke more access to his soft neck. Sousuke kissed and bit on the exposed flesh, leaving even more hickeys than he already had from last night.

“S-sousuke...” Ai tried to protest, but as soon as he felt Sousuke’s thick fingers inside of him, teasing him, his resistance melted away with a moan.

Ai grinded his bottom against Sousuke’s thick manhood, straining against his boxers. Ai was in heaven until Sousuke suddenly pulled his hands away from Ai’s precious places, and grabbed his hips.

“W-why’d you stop?” Ai whimpered.

Sousuke merely responded by spinning Ai around, until he was facing him. Sousuke stroked Ai’s lips with his thumb and smiled down at him.

“So pretty...”

Ai blushed hard at Sousuke’s compliment. Sousuke could get him to do just about anything just by calling him sweet nothings. Ai started to kiss Sousuke’s broad chest, and down his god-like, perfectly sculpted body, until he found himself down on his knees, face nestled against Sousuke’s hardness. Ai tugged the rim of Sousuke’s boxers down, until Sousuke’s cock popped out at full mast. He started to pleasure his husband by giving apprehensive licks and kisses on his thighs and balls, while stroking his length with his hands. Sousuke sighed and ran his hand through Ai’s silver locks. Ai started to make his way up Sousuke’s cock with his lips, and took the head inside his hot mouth. Sousuke hadn’t showered yet, so Ai could taste his own sweetness from last night on it. The taste and thought made Ai even more eager to take his cock. Inch by inch, Ai bobbed his head on Sousuke, using his hands to please what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. The music playing from the stereo started to get drowned out with Ai’s sucking and Sousuke’s moaning.

“That feels so good, sweetie...” Sousuke praised. “God, your mouth is so soft.”

Ai was encouraged to take more of Sousuke, and forced himself lower on Sousuke’s cock, starting to gag when it reached his throat.

“H-hey, don’t push yourself!” Sousuke said.

Ai tried to deep throat his husband as best as he could. He didn’t care about anything else but wanting to make him feel good. It wasn’t until Sousuke eased himself out of Ai’s mouth, leaving Ai gasping and panting, that he was brought back to reality. Sousuke pulled Ai to his feet, spinning him around once more, and bending him over the kitchen counter. With Ai’s plump, round read in full view, Sousuke couldn’t resist giving it a few smacks and watching his cheeks jiggle from the impact. Each hit made poor little Ai yelp in pain, but it also excited him that much more until he was practically begging for it by shaking his ass. With a final, hard slap, Sousuke forced Ai’s reddened cheeks apart. Ai whined in embarrassment as Sousuke pulled his panties aside and revealed his hole. Now it was his turn to return the favor and please Ai with his mouth. Sousuke’s wet tongue forced itself into Ai’s quivering hole and he started to lick and suck to his heart’s content. Ai squealed as his insides were explored by his husband’s mouth. Occasionally, Sousuke would moan against him, sending delicious vibrations inside of him, and massage, spank, and squeeze his ass cheeks with his hands. Sousuke’s manhandling of him while he was eaten out was driving him even closer to the edge. Ai’s hole started to clench around tongue. As soon as he was brought to the edge, however, Sousuke stopped, having had his fill. Ai whined with need once more.

“P-please...” Ai said.

“Yes, baby?” Sousuke said as he stood and placed kisses on Ai’s back. “Tell Daddy what you need.”

“I...f-fuck me...” Ai begged. “Please Daddy….I want you inside of me...”

Ai reached back and pull his cheeks apart for Sousuke to see, throwing all inhibition out of his mind. He needed to get fucked. He needed to cum, and reach that high he got last night from Sousuke’s cock plowing him once more.

“That’s my good girl.” Sousuke said with a grin.

Sousuke lined his cock up to Ai’s aching hole, and with an agonizingly slow thrust, plunged himself balls deep inside of his wife. Lucky for Ai, Sousuke’s spit provided ample lubrication, and he was still a little loosened up from last night’s romp. Ai cried out and grabbed the counter as Sousuke hot hardness stretched him to his limits, just as Ai wanted. Sousuke’s hips smacked against Ai’s ass, and he pulled back out. Before he completely unsheathed himself, he would force his cock back in. Soon, Sousuke’s apprehensive strokes turned to outright pounding of his cock into Ai. Ai screamed, making his tongue fall out, as his husband punished his tight little hole. Sousuke gripped Ai’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fucked his sweet wife, making carnal grunts as his cock was enveloped in Ai’s warmth. He grabbed Ai by his hair and pulled him up just enough to kiss him once more. Their kisses were more needy than before they started, but they enjoyed them nonetheless. Sousuke ran his hands up and down Ai’s petite body, and found his pink, hard nipples. He started to pinch and twist them, which drove Ai to the breaking point. Having his nipples teased while getting fucked was always a weakness of his.

“S-sousuke...I’m going to cum!” Ai cried.

“Me too, baby.” Sousuke replied. “You’re such a good girl, sweetie. You’re amazing, Ai.”

Sousuke fucked even harder, slamming his manhood against Ai’s sweet spot. One of his hands went from toying with his chest to wrapping around his panty-covered cock. The new sensation of the soft panties stroking him, combined with having his ass fucked and chest played with drove Ai over the edge. Ai gave a final yell, releasing himself inside of his undergarments, and clenching his hole tight on Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke gave a deep, hard stroke and spilled his own seed inside of his lover with a growl of Ai’s name. The couple collapsed to the floor on their knees, breathing heavy. As soon as they came down from their ecstasy, they smiled at each other and started to giggle.

“So, um….” Ai started. “You still want those eggs?”

Sousuke nodded his head to the side, and Ai looked over to see the mixing bowl, and its contents, on the floor. It must have been spilled during their lovemaking, Ai concluded.

“Oh...”

Sousuke ruffled Ai’s hair.

“How about we go out for breakfast?”

“Fine by me!” Ai smiled.

Sousuke cupped his lover’s face in his hands and kissed his button nose.

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you too, my husband!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a porn video i saw i hope you enjoyed


End file.
